


Any Indication

by Antiseptic_Beauty



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiseptic_Beauty/pseuds/Antiseptic_Beauty
Summary: V and Judy get stuck in traffic and shoot the shit.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 285





	Any Indication

Night City traffic. Only thing worse than having to listen to it from her apartment is actually being stuck in it, V thinks. Still, there are worse places to be than riding shotgun in Judy's van - even if she doesn't exactly provide Delamain levels of chauffeuring. Delamain doesn't cut in front of corpo yuppies in their fancy hypercars and flip them off when they start yelling expletives.

But unless you're cruising in an AV, nobody escapes the traffic congestion in Watson. The great equalizer.

"Actually, can you take the next left?" V suggests, as they inch torturously slowly towards to the next set of lights. "Got some stuff I gotta drop off for Misty."

"Misty?" Judy asks. It's only a word, but it's enough for V to detect a pang of jealousy in her voice.

"Jackie's girlfriend. Well, _was_." Her voice trails off, quietly.

"Oh."

An awkward silence overcomes the pair of them. It's a sore topic that neither of them want to delve into. Judy idly grips at the steering wheel, looking out her window at the bustling sidewalk. The endless rat race, scurrying thoughtlessly to wherever the city demands them, serve as nothing but reminders of how badly she wants to ditch NC.

Suddenly, V pipes up. "Y'know, Judy, does occur to me that you never even bothered to find out if _I_ had a boyfriend before you asked me out," she says, feigning an accusatory tone.

Judy brushes her colorful hair behind her ear, smirking. "Oh, c'mon, V. You serious right now?"

"What? Why's that funny?" V asks, sincerely.

"Knew you didn't swing that way the second I laid eyes on you. Fuck, even Evie clocked it."

"Wow. That obvious, huh?"

"That hair, those threads?" Judy eyes V up and down, as if to demonstrate her point. "Yeah, _that_ obvious."

"Great," V replies, deprecatingly. "Always figured most girls assumed I was straight. Now I know they just genuinely weren't interested. Real weight off my mind, Jude."

"I'm just messin' with you, V," Judy cackles, giving her girlfriend a playful shove. "Wanna know what really tipped me off?"

V rewards her with an unamused stare, crossing her arms. "Enlighten me."

Judy clears her throat, turning her attention briefly back to the road as the queue moves another few inches forward. "Okay, so back when you came down with Ev to scroll those BDs... gotta be the first time we met, right?" she smiles, reminding herself. "Anyway, while you were experiencing those memories, I was monitoring your reactions - your thoughts, feelings. Like when you got your brains blown out in that first BD, 'member?"

"Yeah, scared me half to death," V recalls.

"'xactly. So when I loaded up the BD that Ev gave me - remember the one?"

"Uh-huh. The one in Yorinobu Arasaka's penthouse?"

"That's it," she confirms, her left arm coming away of the wheel to lean against the window, fingers rhythmically tapping against the glass. "Yeah, so, when Evie and Arasaka Junior got around to 'business', I was reading some preeetty strong signals from you."

"Signals?" V asks, her cheeks turning a slight red as she shuffles in her seat. Judy notices, and smiles.

"Yeah, the kind that say you're _super_ uncomfortable with the prospect of engaging in some good ol' fashioned hetero sex," she explains, with a certain enthusiasm that says she's been keeping this for a while. "I swear, it scared you worse than being shot in the face."

V raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Soooo... you knew I was gay because... you read my mind?"

"Pretty much," Judy chuckles, with a casual shrug.

 _Show-off_ , V thinks as she kicks her feet up on the dashboard, leaning back as she studies Judy's smug face. She's beginning to get the feeling that her partner enjoys watching her squirm, and for some Freudian reason or another, V is more than happy to provide her with more ammunition.

"Then I take it you _also_ read the part of my mind that had a big, fat crush on you since we first said hi?"

"Didn't need to," Judy smirks back. "Worked that out all on my own."


End file.
